


A Brave New World,

by CROWHAVEN



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book: New Moon, Crossover, F/M, Vampire Diaries: Pre-Season One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROWHAVEN/pseuds/CROWHAVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Cullens leave Bella unprotected, Victoria decides to attack. Being close to death, Bella has a choice to make. Should she give in to the darkness and die or should she embrace a different kind of immortality that she never knew of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One,

Isabella Swan sat in her room, looking out of her window to the typical rainy day in Forks, Washington. During the last two weeks, she had felt extremely numb but she knew that it had to stop. She had to keep moving forward. It wasn’t fair for anyone, especially her.

She couldn't dwell in the past. He had moved on, so it was only right for her to do so as well.

Taking a deep breath, she rose from the old rocking chair and began to pace

‘When have I ever let a guy define me?’ she thought to herself. She had been too dependent of Edward Cullen for so long that she realized that she began to lose herself. And look at her now. She was in a state of depression, sitting like a vegetable as she gazed out the window into the pouring rain. This was definitely a new development. She always thought that girls that believed their world revolved around a guy were stupid and naive. Yes, this was definitely never how she imagined show would act.

What the hell was the matter with her?

Was she going to be one of the cliche girls who think that losing a boyfriend is the end of the world? Was she going to let herself continue to worry for family and friends because she lost a boyfriend that lasted half a year, if that?

But deep down, she knew that Edward was different. And it was not just because he was a vampire. He often made her feel complete. He made her feel safe. It always seemed to her that he was her soul mate. Had she been wrong?

He definitely didn't seem to think that anymore. She was no longer a distraction for him. He never cared as much for her as she did for him no matter what he had tried to make her believe.

With a groan, she stripped down to her under clothes and pulled on some jeans and a warm sweater. Finally, she tugged on some boots and went out to the forest. 

It was dark and damp, but the trees above managed to stop most of the rain from pouring down on her. She walked in silence for a few minutes before straying from the path a little to sit on a fallen tree a few feet away. It was the same tree that she had sat when she found out what the Cullens were. It seemed to make a full circle, she supposed. She needed to clear her head and this seemed the perfect place to do so.

The first thing that she needed to do was get back her friends.

Honestly, they couldn't really fault her for being depressed the last two weeks. She had lost her boyfriend, her best friend, and—even though they didn't really know—her family. It was the life that she had chosen to live not too long ago, and it was completely ripped away from her. She didn’t even get proper goodbyes, but that was probably for the best. She shuddered to think of the water works that would be sure to happen if she had to say goodbye to Alice, Carlisle, or Esme.

But he friends would forgive her. At least, she hoped they would.

She also needed to make things right with Charlie and Renee. She couldn't imagine how they had been feeling lately. She was always supposed to be strong. She had always been the ‘suffer in silence’ type of girl. Yes, she was silent, but her silence was screaming louder than she had been the first couple of days. She felt both shame and embarrassment creeping into her and making her cheeks burn bright red.

Before she could think of it much more, she heard a rustling coming from the trees behind her. She rose and whirled around quickly and felt her heart stutter in her chest before it began to beat twice as fast as normal . . .

It was Victoria.

She could easily recognize the red hair that flickered in the wind, like fire, and the graceful, cat-like crouch that she sank into. Her eyes had a malicious glint sparkling in them and she knew she was in trouble.

Bella swallowed roughly and back up against a tree. She hoped that Victoria was alone and no one was going to creep behind her and attack her, but she couldn’t be too sure. For every step Bella took back, Victoria seemed to advance. The cat had the canary corned.

"Hello, Isabella," Victoria spoke, her voice a high soprano that startled Bella. Bella had really thought that her voice would be deeper, a purr that would fit with her fierce looks more, but she was wrong. It was musical and it would fit better with the image of a blonde girl wearing a cheer skirt. Her voice was as beautiful as any of the Cullens had been. It definitely scared her more than she would ever admit. As Victoria continued to advance, Bella began to hyperventilate. She was never once for panicking, but she knew that Victoria wasn't here for anything good. When she opened her mouth to speak, she only managed to make a gurgling sound which caused the vampire to smirk. "Well, I'm glad that I managed to find you here, Isabella."

Bella only mumbled something incoherently and moved to the side slowly, towards her house. He chances of escape were slim, but she still had to try. She knew that.

Victoria noticed what she was doing and quickly blurred over to her, grabbing Bella by her throat and pinning her back to the tree. "Now, where do you think you're going, Bella?" she taunted, the malicious glint still in her eyes. "We need to talk. Or I'll talk while you listen, if you prefer."

The next moment, Bella felt herself flying before her back crashed into something roughly, knocking the wind out of her. She looked up at Victoria before once again being pinned to a tree.

"You see, your little boyfriend and his family killed my mate, Bella. And someone needs to pay." Again, Bella felt herself fly and hit another tree, except this time she felt a burning pain along her spine and the branches stabbed into her. She gave a muffled shout that only seemed to encourage the vampire. "I've never been a tracker, so I can't find your boyfriend and his family. I know it wouldn’t do any good to attack them, though. I’m alone and there are seven of them. But I need to do something so that he and his brothers pay for what they did to James.” 

Bella felt Victoria’s stone hands on her arm for a moment before a loud crack echoed in the forest. This time, she couldn’t stifle her shout. It was agony. “I got in touch with my old coven mate, Laurent. He told me that the Cullens were in Denali, so I figured I’d come back to this town and harm the man that the one called Esme was guarding. I didn’t know that they had left you behind. It seems that you were nothing but a pet to them, but this still is oddly satisfying.”

Bella felt a sharp kick and yelled again as Victoria's foot connected to her ribs, the force sending her back against the fallen tree. Panting heavily, she tried to scramble away on her hands and knees, but Victoria was enjoying herself too much to let her prey get away.

"No, no, child. Where do you think you're going?"

There was a sharp burning on her scalp as Victoria bragged Bella up by her hair. Bella stood, leaning against the trees for support, before Victoria back-handed her roughly and pounced on her. She lifted her arm and smashed her fist against Bella’s sore ribs. There crack and the strangled sobs echoed through the trees. “There is more where that came from.”

The whispered promised echoed tauntingly in her head before Victoria continued her fun.

On and on it went with Victoria never letting herself bite her. No, she would be the one to make her scream, not the burning that would start if she allowed her venom to enter her system. She wanted to destroy the girl not turn her. So, she needed to make the game last before she drained every ounce of blood from her system.

Suddenly, there was a snarl to the right. It was deep and dangerous. Victoria knew that it was time to go. Before Victoria could move, there was a dark blur in front of her. The dark shadow didn’t slow so she couldn’t get a good look at him. As she turned to run, the shadow ripped her arms off her body. Little by little, Victoria was torn to pieces. The shadow was determined to make her suffer as she had made the girl suffer minutes prior.

Bella could feel the heat of a fire burning nearby as she was fought off the blackness that threatened to consume her. She couldn’t give up, but she could barely move. The pain was leaving her, and she knew that her end was near.

She heard a soft voice speaking near her ear as something began to press against her mouth.

"Common, little Swan, drink up." The voice was deep with a hint of arrogance and definitely male, but the smell drove everything from her mind. It was the rusty smell of blood, but she swallowed compulsively and felt the warm trickle in her throat. It was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. Bella knew it was even in her state, but she continued to drink until the arm was taken away.

She felt soft fingers run through her hair before stroking down her cheek to her jaw. She would have fought them off, but they felt very relaxing. Finally, they stroked her neck soothingly while the other hand cupped her cheek. For an instant, Bella felt the fingers tighten before her neck was pushed roughly to the side. A snap . . . a quick burn . . . then Bella knew no more.


	2. Chapter Two,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written for a few days, but AO3 wasn't working right. I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you like it. :D

As she woke, a headache was the first thing that registered in Bella's mind before the other aches made themselves known. Her neck stung, her throat felt dry, and her gums burned.

When she finally managed to open her eyes, she realized that she was in an unfamiliar room. The curtains were closed so she couldn't really make out every detail, but she knew that it wasn't her room. She rose unsteadily to her feet and was about to pull the curtains open when the door to the room closed with a loud slam.

"Finally awake," a slightly familiar voice spoke behind her. When she turned, she knew that she didn't know the man. He had brown hair so dark that it was almost black, the most astonishing blue eyes that she had ever seen, and a smirk that looked like it belonged on his face. He was wearing black boots with black jeans, a black shirt that emphasized his broad chest, and a black leather jacket. In his hand he had a bottle with an amber liquid—some type of whiskey, she figured—and two crystal glasses.

Bella wanted to back away, but she felt frozen. He wasn't attacking her, but she was still wary. She didn't know this guy so she was definitely not going to trust him. After a long pause, she managed to whisper, "Who are you?"

He served both glasses and handed one to Bella. "Name's Damon," he stated nonchalantly as he took a gulp of the whiskey. Damon walked past her and got on the bed, putting one arm behind his head before looking back at Bella. He raised one eyebrow and continued to stare at her, so Bella took this as an invitation to ask more questions.

"Why am I here?" she managed to choke out. Her throat was still burning and her stomach was starting to hurt. She was hungry. Knowing that she would probably regret it, she took a gulp from her cup and managed to choke it down. Yes, it was definitely a mistake. It didn't really do much to help with her throat.

"Well, I found you being attacked by a vampire." He added air quotes as he said the word 'vampire' and for some reason it made her smile a little. "Well, it wasn't nice. You were bleeding a lot and had too many broken bones. You were nearly dead. I managed to kill that fairy, but you were dying. Why was she attacking you, anyways? Usually, her type just go in for the kill."

In that instant, everything came staggering back. The depression, the anger, the pain. She unsuccessfully choked back a sob before downing her drink. She gave Damon a quick rundown of what happened as she poured herself another glass of the whiskey. As she told her story, what he told her finally sank in. "What do you mean you killed Victoria? Only vampires can kill them, that I know of." 

This only made him scoff.

"Yes, only vampires can kill them, and luckily I am one."

Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You're not a vampire. As you can see, I know about vampires."

This time, Damon rolled his eyes and began to laugh. "No, little Swan, you know of the cold ones. They are experiments gone wrong. The witches wanted to create something to get rid off . . . well, I guess you can call us pure-bloods. It didn't actually work out for them. They were too weak, to crazed. They couldn't control themselves. In three simple words, they were savages. Most of them were destroyed, but some are still around. They tend to run when they sense us, but they usually can't."

Bella nodded her head as the conversation she had with Edward on their first 'date' crossed her mind. "So, you're a 'pure-blood'?" When she got a nod, she sank into a chair. "Do you have fangs?"

This definitely seemed to amuse Damon. Instead of answering, he looked down. When he raised his face back towards Bella, she nearly fell out of her seat. Yes, he definitely had fangs. Also, the veins around his eyes also stood out against his pale skin. It was definitely terrifying, but it didn't last too long. Damon quickly got control of his expression and continued to smirk. "Anymore questions?"

"Can you come out during the daytime without . . ."

". . . sparkling?" He smirked as he finished the sentence for her. "Trust me, I don't sparkle." He didn't wait for her to answer as he continued. "We can come out in the sun, but only with a special ring. It's called lapis lazuli. It has to be charmed by a witch, though, or it doesn't do anything. Without it, we will definitely burn in the sun. But, it's okay to come out during the day if it's really cloudy or it's raining."

Bella nodded her head slowly. Yes, that was definitely more like the myths that she had heard of. "Okay, do you sleep in coffins?"

At this, Damon laughed so hard that he almost choked. "If some vampire wants to sleep in a coffin, they can go ahead and do it. I prefer my comfortable bed with silk sheets."

"So, you do sleep?"

"Of course. I would have too much spare time on my hands if I didn't."

Bella took a deep breath before asking the most important question. "Um, what do you eat?"

Damon seemed to be considering this question for a while before finally answering. "I like burgers—especially with lots of pickles—french fries . . . actually, I eat pretty much anything. I like to drink, especially bourbon." Damon raised his glass and took a swig and Bella was glad to finally put a name to the drink. "Oh, and of course, I have to drink blood."

Bella swallowed more of her bourbon and reclined as far as possible on her chair. "Do you kill to drink or do you hunt animals?"

"Oh, I can't hunt animals. My brother does, though. I keep telling him that one day, all the creatures in the woods are going to unite and go after him. But, no, I don't always have to kill to drink from someone."

Bella's eyes widened. "But wouldn't that turn them?"

"No. To turn someone into a vampire, they have to have blood in their system and then die." He gazed steadily at Bella as he said that and she finally understood. That was why he was answering all her questions. He had told her that she was so close to death. She remembered something warm running down her throat.

Bella clutched the armrest of the chair and took many steadying breaths. "So, I'm a . . ."

"No, you're in transition. You can choose to become a vampire or not. If you decide to change, you have to drink blood. If you don't, you die. Like I said, you were dying anyways. I just decided to give you a choice. Don't ask why because I really don't understand why I did it."

"So, if I want to change, I have to kill someone?" She knew that she was starting to sound hysterical, but she couldn't help it. How could she do this?

"Like I said, you don't have to kill the person. Bite them and I'll stop you before you drain them. There's a little trick that you'll learn where you can make people forget whatever you want. You could control their minds, you could say. You can feed and have them think that they fell in the woods or something. They'll never know what really happened."

Bella's eyebrows rose as he continued to talk. "You want me to control people? You do know that this was how this all started for me, right? I told you that part of the story, how E-Ed-Edward tried to control me. He tried to make all my decisions for me. I know that he meant well, but it's pretty much the same thing."

Damon stood, pulling Bella to her feet as tears managed to escape. She tried to pull away and make the tears stop, but she couldn't. "I know how you feel, Bella. When I was turned, I lost the one person that I loved. It killed me to know that I could live an eternity and that she wouldn't be there. I decided not to feed, but my brother . . . convinced me, I guess you could say. There's another little trick that I found out when I finished the transition. I could turn off my emotions. All the pain of losing her, all the anger at my brother . . . that was all gone. You can do it, too."

The last part stopped Bella's retort. Being able to forget all of this pain? That sounded too good to be true. Damon seemed to realize that his words affected Bella because he stopped talking and let her think. After some more silence, Damon decided to continue.

"If you don't want to feed from a human, you can drink from blood bags. Or, if you decide, you can drink from poor Bambi. It definitely doesn't taste the same, though. It's really repulsive. An acquired taste, I guess. You can decide how you want to live, if you want to live."

Finally, Bella nodded. She was going through with it. She looked up at Damon and took his outstretched hand, following him into the night.

* * *

Damon and Bella managed to stumble upon a few guys that were harassing women as they passed by, so Bella made her move. After feeding, Bella concentrated before she managed to feel oddly indifferent. It was weird, but she liked it. She felt powerful. Damon kept his word so the pigs didn't die, but they were compelled to never harass a woman again. Bella looked at Damon and smiled.

"I really love that I don't have to worry about my eyes being different or turning into a piece of stone. Can I go through my normal routine?"

"I don't see why not. I'll help you control yourself. We can work on it the entire weekend, but we should probably get you home. Your father must be worried."

Bella reluctantly nodded before running back to the room. "Are we running back to Forks or do you have a car?"

"I've got a car, so let's get going." 

After a few minutes, they were sitting comfortably inside a beautiful car. Bella was never one for cars, but this one definitely caught her eye. "What kind of car is this?"

Damon smirked as he began to drive. "It's a '69 Chevy Camaro. I would put the top down, but the rain might ruin the interior."

After a short drive, which was filled mostly with silence, they pulled up into a familiar driveway. The lights were on and Bella noticed the curtains closing. Damon turned to Bella and told her about another vampire trait.

"Vampires need to be invited into houses to enter. I'm sure you'll be able to get in here. Not because you live there, but because your father is angry. He might make you go in, but we might have to compel your father to let me in."

As if on cue, the front door was flung open and they could hear Charlie's loud voice. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! COME INSIDE! NOW!"

Bella smiled. "That's an invite. Give me a second, okay." She got out of the car and ran past Charlie. "I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's almost midnight! Your curfew is ten. Do you know how worried I've been? I come home to find a note saying that you went out with a friend and that you'll be back later. I've been up and waiting for you. With how you've been acting lately I wasn't sure what to expect to happen to you. I have half a mind to—"

"Dad, I'm sorry," Bella interrupted. "I should've borrowed Damon's phone and called you when we were on our way. We just lost track of time." Bella could see her father about to start yelling again, so she cut him off. "Damon is fine, dad. Really. Maybe you could invite him in and talk to him." The last part needed a little compulsion to work, but she needed her father to invite Damon in if he was going to help her.

After a short conversation, Damon left and Bella went to bed. She knew one thing . . . school on Monday was definitely going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

There were many things that Bella liked about being a vampire. Her favorite part was definitely the speed. She knew that she would now hate the limitations on her truck but she didn't really want to get rid of it. The truck had character and she loved it but she was beginning to consider getting something faster for when she needed to get out of Forks.

Of course not everything was going to end up being one hundred percent great. There were things that she would have to get used to: having to count on a ring to walk in the sun, having to have an invitation to go into anyone's home, they way her hormones and emotions were all over the place unless she shut them down, but the main thing was her bloodlust. She was able to suppress it when she had gotten home on Saturday, but she had no idea how she would be able to control it when she went back to school.

Maybe she would find a plaything, she did have a few suitors, after all.

The thought of having Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley as a blood bag was really tempting. She could finally get Newton to shut up and stop panting after her like a golden retriever and with Crowley it would be about shutting Lauren Mallory up, who still glared at her for something that was out of her reach. Then she would have a real reason for her scorn. Ideas on how to approach one of them began to form in her mind. Damon seemed not to care if she drained her victims and got rid of their bodies, but Bella still had a year before she graduated. She couldn't have cops running around with missing person cases but the thought of drinking them until there was nothing left had tempted Bella while hunting on Sunday.*

She was a little wary because Damon had left Sunday night to Canada. There was a witch there that would be able to get her a ring so she would be able to walk out in the sun and she really didn't want to be locked inside anymore. She could probably walk outside because it was usually rare for the sun to shine in Forks, but she didn't really want to risk it. She would wait until it was dark before she went out to feed. For now, she would find things to do inside.

Monday . . . Tuesday . . . Wednesday . . . Thursday

By Friday, Bella was about ready to rip out Damon's throat. She had gotten calls from her friends and made excuses of being sick (which Charlie had verified) but she was tired of being locked inside with nothing to do. She was going to go crazy if Damon didn't get back soon.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she sensed someone moving around behind her and she whirled around, not exactly surprised when there was nothing there. She didn't have to guess who it was, only one other vampire had been invited into her home.

Bella was agitated already, so she couldn't help but growl.

"Damon, I'm sick and tired of being stuck here, so just give me the damn ring or I'll shove a stake in your chest!"

Of course, he wasn't really going to make it that easy. He played with her for a few moments before he had her pinned to the wall smirking as Bella tried to get free.

"Don't be angry, little Swan," he taunted. "I wouldn't want to have to get rid of your ring."

The thought of him destroying her only chance of getting out caused her to glare at Damon, but she stopped fighting. She waited for Damon to release her and her eyes widened when he took out the ring. It was definitely beautiful. It was silver, the pattern on the base weaving beautifully. The blue Lapis Lazuli stone was in the center, a square made of move silver with something that slightly resembled a flower was in the center.** She slid it onto her middle finger and admired it before grinning at Damon.

"You don't know how much it sucked being stuck inside this house in the mornings. I felt like a cliche vampire only being able to come out at night to feed on unsuspecting victims."

She gave him a cheeky smile before running around and opening the curtains that had been closed the entire week.

"You know, I've never asked, why do you call me 'little Swan'?"

Damon moved to lounge on her couch, flicking through the channels without really seeing what was on. "Pretty obvious, isn't it?" Without glancing away from the television, Damon smirked and continued before she could interrupt. "I make it my business to know nearly everything, little Swan, even your name," he teased. "Now, go get dressed. We have a busy weekend ahead of us."

She glanced down and grimaced when she noticed that she was still in her torn pajamas. "Can we go to the bank first? I know you prefer to use compulsion—oh, sorry, I mean 'your charm'—to get everything free, but I'd rather not. I have some money saved up and I want to get a few things."

Damon raised an eyebrow, but simply nodded and went back to channel surfing.

A few minutes later, Bella came down in simple jeans, a blue tee, and a brown sweater. They went out to Damon's Camaro and headed to the bank.

Damon had decided to wait in the car and he chuckled when Bella stepped out with an angry scowl on her face.

"What now?" he asked, his smirk causing Bella's scowl to deepen.

She quickly took a deep breath and flashed Damon a mock-surprised. "You can never guess the great news, Damon," she stated, sarcasm heavy in her tone while a fake smile spread across her face. "I used to have around fifteen hundred in my account, but now it's up twenty grand. How great is that? I got a scholarship that is 'very rare' and only awarded to those who don't qualify for financial aide. Something called 'Pacific Northwest Trust'. Ever heard of it?" Her anger had lost her mocking tone and was cold and angry now. Damon let his smirk widen, having guessed where the money might have come from while shaking his head. "No, I thought not. Oh, and it gets better. An extra five thousand a month will be added until I graduate from college."***

She growled angrily and clenched her fist. "He said that he would leave. I don't need to be his charity case because I didn't get money for college." She took a deep breath and a slight smirk appeared on her face. "But what's the point of wasting the money by giving it back, right? Think that maybe going to a car dealership can be added to our busy weekend?"

Damon shrugged. "I'm sure we can squeeze it in quickly. What are you planning on getting?"

Bella's smirk widened. "Oh, you'll see."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first thing on the list was definitely to feed. Bella had a pretty basic plan when it came to feeding and Damon being back wasn't going to change what she was used to doing.

She pressed her back to the wall outside a small bar in Port Angeles. When the door opened, she grinned when a man was thrown out before putting on an innocent girl charade and began to walk in his direction. She began glancing around 'nervously' as she passed him letting out a 'relieved' breath when he didn't talk to her. When she heard footsteps following her, she smirked and turned into an alley. She could feel this man's excitement and it repulsed her. This man lived for this—like the others had—but this guy seemed to enjoy more than the others.

When a hand grasped her arm and shoved her into the wall, she acted like a scared victim and cried out.

'NO! Leave me alone!" She struggled against this man, loving the way that his jugular was a few inches from her mouth and the way his blood was pumping with the effort he was putting on restraining her. So, she thrashed and managed to scratch her nails against his face, leaving marks and drawing blood. That seemed to definitely get him angry, so she began to cry. "Please, I didn't do anyth—"

But he cut her off by striking her face. With Bella on the floor sobbing, the man seemed to feel empowered. He dragged Bella up by her hair and growled in her face.

"You better be a good little bitch or I can make it hurt a lot worse," he taunted with a smirk coming across his face. "You're not my first and you won't be the last. I like them to fight, but if you try to scream or if you sink your claws into me again I will just make it last a lot longer." But this didn't seem to scare the girl. If anything, she seemed to grow a smirk of her own. The unnamed attacker gulped and Bella's smirk widened at the way his Adam's apple bobbed. She met his eyes and forced him not to look away.

"You've had a little fun and now it's my turn. You will not cry out while I tear your throat out but you _will_ feel all of the pain. You will silently pray for mercy but it will never come, just like all of those girls that you spoke of. And don't worry, it isn't my claws that you need to worry about." And with that, the man saw the face of his victim morph into the face of a monster before she lunged forward and sunk her fangs into his neck.

He thrashed and silently cried out but it only made her bite harder. She began to feel him slacken and was about to withdraw when a voice spoke from behind her.

"Little Swan, you might want to stop if you don't want to kill him."

She turned her head instantly, only to have actually torn the man's throat out. Bella growled lightly before turning to Damon. "I've been used to being alone when I go feed, you probably shouldn't sneak up on me like that." She looked down in distaste as _her_ victim choked on his blood and died. "Time for damage control, I suppose." She licked her lips at blood flowing and felt her fangs extend again before she tore her eyes from him and took a deep breath. "Think he had anyone waiting for him?"

Damon knelt down by the dead man and cocked his head. "Doubt it. He obviously did these kinds of things often so he wouldn't have any form of commitment." He smirked up at Bella while continuing. "Trust me, I would know." His smirk fell while he stood up. "We could throw his body to a bear or a mountain lion in the woods or something."

Damon was gone with the body as soon as she nodded and then she felt it. She became vulnerable because it was her first kill. She had killed someone. She might have saved some people from being this man's next victim but she ended the man's life. She was supposed to do what she had done to the others: feed them her blood to heel the cuts easily, wait a few hours for her blood to leave their systems by shutting them in her house and entertaining herself with them by chasing them around and making them believe that they could escape her, then compel them to forget ever meeting her before sending them to turn themselves in to police departments outside of Forks.

But now what? She felt her emotions begin to overwhelm her in her moment of weakness before shutting that door firmly. Who cared if this man died? He was nothing but a blood bag for her to play with. Damon was right. Damon was _always_ right. Who was she to try to deny what she was? Again the image of Mike Newton popped into her head and she smirked, more resolved than ever to have Mike to keep her occupied when needed.

When Damon returned, he felt a smirk cross his face at her appearance. Her eyes were cold and uncaring and her posture was more sure. This was what he wanted, someone who was willing to have fun with what they were and not having to worry about humanity. He held his hand out for her, raising a brow in challenge and his smirk widened when she took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the hiatus but my summer was very busy. I'm back and I'll update again as soon as I can. I also posted this story on Fanfiction under the same username, CROWHAVEN.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here. Let me know what you think. I'll try to update soon. :D


End file.
